Ice Cucumber Soda
by insertmangos
Summary: Momo NEEDS to tell Kido something. Now only if that pesky Kano would stop getting in the way...


She woke up sluggishly, as usual. The peach orange, light blanket she used was hanging halfway off the bed and the sheets were tossed about. There was a little bit of drool coming from the right side of her mouth, and her hair could only be described in two adjectives: extremely messy. The pillow she swore she was sleeping on was seen on the floor, feet away, atop of a pile of laundry she still hasn't done anything with. All in all, a normal morning for Momo Kisaragi.

Shaking herself awake, she did her morning ritual of brushing her hair, fixing her bed, wiping the drool off her face, and then putting up her hair before deciding which two pink sweatshirts she should wear today. She needed to look normal, but also really cute. After all, she had planned this day one whole week ago. Deciding on one, she looked to the mirror, slipping it on.

"Okay!" she hyped herself up. "Today's the day! I'm finally going to do it!"

Quickly unattatching her phone from the charger and sliding it into her pocket, she was ready to go! She jogged out of the room, only stopping to bang on her brother's door. Even since he joined the Dan, he still rarely came out of his room. Momo took it upon herself to force him to go.

"Brother! You better be coming today, alright? You didn't even show up at the Dan yesterday!" she called into his room. First came a groan, then yelling from Ene, then more groaning. Eventually, the door opened slowly to reveal a boy with dark bags under his eyes and his hair as messy as Konoha's when he discovered static electricity. "Another all-nighter? What were you even doing?

Not bothering to answer, Shintaro closed the door. A weak "I'll be there." was faintly heard, and that was enough for Momo. After all, she had more important things to do than listen to her brother gripe and groan about how he didn't want to come to the base. Quickly turning to the stairs, she heard an angry Ene.

"MASTER. YOU HEARD THE LITTLE SISTER. GET READY!"

Momo smiled, knowing at least somebody will be on his case. Grabbing a quick breakfast of a strawberry-flavored pop-tart, she began running to the hideout, excited to get there. Making sure to have her hood up, as well as checking multiple times that her power was under control, she made the distance with minimal incidents. She thought she saw one girl snap a picture of her, but that seemed to be the only thing that happened. Opening the hideout's door, she skipped inside, humming a low tune.

"Hey, old lady. Why do you seem happy?" Hibiya sat on the couch, eating chips alongside Konoha, who seemed to have moved on to his own third bag.

"Huh? I'm always happy." Momo said, looking at the boy.

"Weird." he said, earning a smack on the head. "So why were you called today? What kind of mission?"

"Shopping…" Konoha said, turning his distant eyes toward Hibiya. Somehow, he was opening another bag of chips that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"That's right! The hideout is low on… well just about everything!" Seto walked in the door of the hideout, carrying a hooded Mary on his back.

A voice was heard in from the other room. Kido strolled into the living room, looking at everybody. "Does anybody know where Kano is?"

"I think he's in his room. I'll go get him." Seto said, standing up and walking into the other room after setting down Mary on the ground.

Momo looked at Kido. She was such a good leader, and very kind too. Even though sometimes she seems to hate Kano, she always makes sure he's included in the Dan activities. She could sense the bond of trust between her, Kano and Seto. It must be because they are all siblings. Kido was really a great leader.

"Hey, Old Lady. Why's your face red?"

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Momo noticed the room was hotter than usual. Putting her hand to her cheek, she realized her face was just burning up.

"So why exactly are we brining Kano again?" Momo asked. She did get a text from him, informing her than he was coming along today, but she was hoping it was just one of his stupid jokes.

"Well, he's the best at finding deals," Kido said, taking a seat next to Momo, hands in pockets "It used to be just me and him, but we need to test out how well your control has been going. Did something happen on your way here?"

Momo was about to tell her that nothing in particular before she heard the all-familiar laugh of Kano, who was holding a phone and put it in front of Kido's face. On the screen was a photo of her running to the base, but for some reason the picture, which was taken mere minutes ago, already had thousands of likes.

"I knew her power was crazy, but seriously?" Kano laughed, one hand on his gut. "Through pictures too?"

Kido sighed, which made Momo's heart sink. "It's okay Kisaragi. You're not the first one to have trouble controlling their power." She lifted a finger and pointed at Seto, who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, but Kido's eyes looked… strange. She must have had trouble with her power Momo thought. To become invisible… its almost like she would be disappearing.

Kido stood up, forcibly pushing Kano out of the way, who fell onto the ground. "Lets go, Kisaragi." she said, taking strides toward the door. "We're walking, since I cant do close spaces." Momo felt a pang of guilt before she caught up.

—

Luckily, the grocery store wasn't all that busy. There were still many people, but it was enough for Kido to guide Momo around without worry. "This may be harder than we thought," Kido said. "Just stay close, we cant test your power without an easy way out." Momo did as she asked, as Kano began looking around while they walked on.

Momo looked at Kido, who was studying the ingredients of somekind of canned food. Did someone have allergies? Not that she knew of. Alright Momo, you got this. You just have to ask her while Kano's not around! She looked around, and Kano was running off to grab a jug of milk that was on sale.

"Danchou."

"Hmm? What is it, Kisaragi?" Kido looked towards the blushing girl.

"I… I… I-"

"I found it!" Kano said, laughing and interrupting the all-important confession with a smile and a box in his hand. "Oh man, they have cookies on sale again! Kido, let's buy some!"

Kido did three things, in quick succession. First, she put the can she was looking at on the shelf. Then, she quickly jabbed Kano in the gut, causing him to drop the box of cookies. then, using the same hand, caught the box of cookies.

"Sure." She said, putting them in the cart.

"Gah! What did I do?" Kano cried from the floor.

Ignoring him, both girls moved along, looking at other things on the shelf. "You were saying?" Kido asked.

"A-ah! Nothing…" This might be a little bit harder than I thought.

—

It kept happening. The words were going to form in her mouth, her heart started pounding and she gripped her sweatshirt's chest in order to steady herself. Kido would look slightly worried and ask "What is it, Kisaragi?" and right before Momo could speak the words "I want to go out with you!" he would interject.

The second time was by the fruit section. The third time, by the dairy. The fourth, by the deli. It seemed no matter what she did, Kano would be there to ruin the mood with a new product he found, which Kido always added to the cart. The second time, a family-size bag of chips. The third time, a large bucket of ice-cream. The fourth time, Momo wasn't too sure what it was, but it was some kind of meat.

She was sick of it. The shopping trip was almost done, and even though they have been out for only an hour, and that includes their walk there, she was completely and utterly exhausted. "I'm going to grab a soda…" Momo said, walking off to the vending machine near the entrance to the store.

Behind her, she heard Kano snicker and a "Kisaragi, no!" turning, Kido seemed to be shocked, while Kano was about to burst out laughing.

"What?"

Regaining composure, Kido stepped toward her. "I'll come with you. Kano, keep shopping. Dont get dumb stuff." A quick salute from Kano, and he was off.

Momo felt dumb. She forgot that if she were to go too far away from Kido, her power would activate. "Sorry, Danchou…"

Kido clapped her on her back. "It's okay. Lets go."

The two walked to the vending machines, one with her hands in her pockets, and the other with a flushed face. This is your chance!

Kido walked up and, after realizing that Momo was letting her go first, put in her money, selected a Cola, and picked it up. Momo did the same, but with shaking hands and a blushed face. Was it normal for somebody to blush as much as she has today? No, probably not. Before selecting her choice, she turned to Kido.

"Danchou-"

"Kisaragi-"

The two called each other at the same time, before falling silent again.

"You go first, Danchou."

"No, sorry. You go first."

"No, really."

"Kisaragi, you can go ahead."

Momo really didn't want to 'go ahead.' Momo really wanted to run out of there. The half-busy grocery store was only half-buzzing with activity. The light from the vending machines always gave a strange shadow to people who stood by it, but on Kido, it looked charming. Her eyes were glancing down and to the side, and eyebrows a little furrowed.

"Danchou, you look like you want to say something. What is it-"

"I like you!" Kido said, quite loudly, looking directly at the unsuspecting girl. Luckily, if people heard her, they would only see a vending machine with nobody around. This outburst caused Momo to blank.

"Wh… What did you say?" Momo said, routinely and absentmindedly picking an odd-flavor

Kido's eyes went wide and her face went beet-red. "I-I mean. I… uh…" Kido began to shake a little bit, and Momo remembered that Kido was actually quite the scardy-cat. "I mean… you're amazing, and you're always optimistic, and you're cute, and…" Kido took a deep breath. "… I'm sorry for saying this so suddenly, I know this must be a shock to you. If you dont feel the same way, then-"

"No! No, Danchou, I do!" Momo bounced, quickly hugging the embarrassed girl. "I've been trying to tell you all day long! I'm so happy!"

Momo couldn't see Kido while she was hugging her, but she could feel two arms embracing her back, and she was filled with warmth.

"Kisaragi." a muffled voice arose from Kido.

"What is it?"

"Im… having trouble… breathing…"

"Ah! Sorry!" Quickly releasing Kido, Momo looked at her. A smile on her face, and a faint redness from blushing earlier, and kind eyes looked down at her. At that moment, Momo knew she would be happy for quite a while.

Kido looked down at the smiling idol, who looked incredibly happy. Her hair as bright as sunshine and her cute hair-tie shining in it. And a smile so cute, that she could kiss it. But that would be too fast, surely. However, she wasn't prepared when Momo jumped up to plant one on her anyways, and skipped away. Surprisingly, nobody seemed to notice Momo.

Kido shook herself out of her kiss-induced trance and picked up Momo's drink from the machine. "Kisaragi! You forgot your-" Ice Cucumber Cola? That was… a strange flavor to say the least. In some way, that was sort of cute too.


End file.
